


Lorelei

by alliekatt314



Series: Misadventures Of Agent Allie [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 1 x 15, Agents of Shield Season 1 Epsiode 15, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with the team,well family now is amazing. It feels like home. Nothing could ever disrupt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorelei

Misadventures of Agent Allie 

Lorelei

 

Working with the team,well family now is amazing. It feels like home. Nothing could ever disrupt it. 

_________________________________

I idly spark the holo board and send floating electricity sparks into the air very bored when May walks in. The board starts beeping lucky and the red SHIELD logo appears signifying imminent orders and danger. 

"Agent don't short circuit the holotable again" May orders and places a hand on my shoulder. I pause and let the floating blue sparks fizzle out. I have power over electricity and most of the time I use it for my own amusement. I turn of the cameras to Skye's medical cube and turn to face her. I was watching over Skye because that's all I can do. 

"That wants me. I'm getting better with it Melinda. What are we doing today?" I inquire as the team slowly filters in. The bus is landed on a SHIELD base so I'm surprised they all came so fast. But then I remember the entire team is staying on the bus anxiously to be near a healing Skye.

"New orders. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s detecting massive energy readings in the skies above the California Nevada border" May reports and taps on the holotable to push up the specs.

"Where's Agent Coulson?" Jemma questions.

"Taking personal time" May replies shortly.

"That's a couple days straight" Ward comments and May glowers at him.

"Not our business Ward" you say for May. 

"These are the same readings Dr.  
Selvig and Dr. Foster picked up in New Mexico and in London!" Jemma exclaims examining the readings on the table.

"They herald the arrival of an Asgardian" I add. 

"Thor" Fitz says hopefully. You raise an eyebrow you've been on to Fitz for awhile now. He seems really into guys to be straight. Maybe he's bi or pan. 

"Not sure. Either way, S.H.I.E.L.D.  
wants us to be the welcome wagon" May remarks indifferent. 

"YAY! Does that mean we get to wear our leather suits, sunglasses, and take a convoy of big black vans?" I squeal. I may be like a child but SHIELD stopped giving a shit about that when they saw how dangerous and useful I could be. 

"O-okay. Fine. No cause for concern, right? Asgardians are allies" Fitz continues with a twitch. 

"Loki wasn't" Grant states and I flinch. I was in New York when that happened. I was with Natasha when that happened. Wards words needed the conversation and the team split off to get ready. Except for Simmons because she is taking care of Skye.

I sit still at the table for a moment to sort my thoughts them get up and storm off to my room. Once I'm there I pick up my SHIELD safe phone Nat gave me. I contemplate calling her for a second before ultimately putting the phone down. 

I slip into my black catsuit with electric blue SHIELD insignias with ease and go down to meet the team. 

_________________________________

"Fitz?" Ward asks looking back from the shotgun at Fitz. He sits next to me looking at his tablet examining the readings. May is driving leading the scary convoy with a stone face while I fidget nervously in the back with a trying to act cool Fitz.

"Yeah, we're definitely getting close, but it's a bit of a crap shoot. This is still science we don't completely understand" Fitz answers. 

"Seems to be a lot of that going around lately" Ward sighs. I want to yell at him for being so arrogant in his mentions of New York but I don't. I need to be SHIELD agent now not a traumatized girl who was thrown into a world too hard to understand. "So, Coulson hasn't talked to you about why he changed his mind on giving Skye that injection?" The question is directed at May. 

"No. He's keeping it to himself" May responds tightening her grip on the wheel. 

"Whoa. I'm getting a massive energy surge, three times the level of the one before!" Fitz snaps making us all forgot our petty problems and focus. 

"How close?" May inquires when a rainbow light thunders from the sky to the ground right in front of us. I yell out and Mat swerves the car slamming on the breaks to avoid hitting the rainbow surge of energy. 

"I'm guessing right there" I mutter. SHIELD agents m act quickly and jump out of their cars pulling out guns. Your team jumps out too without guns. 

"Yeah, definitely Asgardian" Grant confines when the surge dissipates leaving a warrior fully covered in armor sword and shield in hand behind. 

"Running facial recognition" Fitz says silk sitting in the back. "Okay, got it.  
I don't have a name, but I can confirm she was in New Mexico, fighting with Thor and his mates.  
She's on our side." The warrior looks a the trucks then takes large strides forward towards us. 

"Stand down. She's a friendly" May orders and her Grant and I walk forward to meet her. 

"You are of SHIELD" the warrior comments tilting her head. She looks cold hard and determined. 

"Yes?" I say in a questioning voice how did she know that. Then I think back to all the stories Thor told me when I comforted him about his brother on the Hellicarrier before the attack. This could be the Sif he spoke of. 

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard. "Your world is in grave danger" she states strongly. My stomach drops and I shoot May a look. Not again.

_________________________________

"You are the lady of electric Thor spoke of aren't you?" Sif questions to me. May had me ride back with her I'm a separate van. 

"Yes and your Sif" I reply.

"Thor has said much about you" we both say. I giggle when we do and she smiles. 

"I'm happy to meet you" Sif says.

"Likewise." 

_________________________________

Arriving in the bus you get out of the car and go up the stairs to meet Coulson at the top. 

"She's a warrior. I saw her fight in New Mexico with Thor climbed a giant metal killing machine, speared it with her double-bladed sword. It was pretty badass" Phil recounts with a slight smile. 

"Thor said a lot about her in New York she has had much greater feats" I add. 

"She says she needs SHIELD to help her find someone" May comments. "You up for this?" Suddenly I feel like an intruder on their private world. 

"I'm fine" Phil responds. 

"Fine" doesn't look like this. Not on you" May retorts. "You've been gone more often than not. Whatever's bothering you I'm here." I want to add that I am here as well but I don't. 

"I know." Then we go down the stairs to meet Sif in the lab.

_________________________________

 

"What dark magic is this? Thor said you perished at the hand of Loki" Sif hisses reaching back to grab the hilt of her sword. Phil keeps a straight face and then the dots connect. You're the only Avenger who knows he's alive. 

"And he was right for awhile, anyway.  
But Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve. Turns out, SHIELD had a few of their own" Phil relies coolly. 

"Thor will be pleased to hear it. He considers you a friend" Sif says happily lowering her guard. 

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer he hear it from me, if that's okay?" Sif nods in agreement with and Phil goes on. "I understand you're looking for someone." 

"I am hunting her. Lorelei. Six hundred years show she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms, to command armies, bring down kings, empires" Sif explains. 

"What kind of powers we talking about?" Phil inquires. 

"Strength? Speed?" Grant continues. 

"Sorcery. She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose" Sif elaborates and I nearly sigh out loud in relief. Being brainwashed again doesn't sound good. 

"Only men? Her powers don't work on women?" Fitz questions curiously. 

"No. Men have an inherent weakness we do not share" Sif responds giving you and May a smile of friendship. I gulp deeply. I know what's she's talking about and I share that weakness.

"I can't imagine what she's talking about" Fitz grumbles to Ward. 

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most. For the rare man who can resist, it's her voice joined by her touch that will overpower his will" Sif explains to give us warning. So I won't touch her or listen to her. As long as I don't get ensnared they will never have to know.

"So, how do we stop her?" I ask breaking the silence.

"With this. It prevents her from speaking. She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison.  
She escaped when the dark elves invaded Asgard and came here using one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds" Sif pulls out a golden collar and places it gingerly on the table. I eye it anxiously. 

"Do we know where she is now?" Phil questions getting down to business. 

"All I know is the bifrost delivered me to her last known location" Sif answers. Phil nods and Fitz pulls up a map on the table. 

"Mostly small towns out that way.  
Let's start looking for unusual activity within a few-hundred-mile radius burglary, theft, assault. If this woman's used to ruling over empires she's gonna be hard to please." 

_________________________________

"These are files of every police report within a hundred miles of where you arrived. Everything from the last 48 hours. To sift thorough them just-"

"I'm familiar" Sif cuts Phil off and swipes the holo board to her will. Phil brought Sif up to the the main meeting room. I followed trying to make myself useful. "It's a antiquated system me an other realms had ages ago." 

"You've visited other realms. Seen different species, aliens. Have you ever encountered any that were blue?" Phil inquiries almost breathless. Again that feeling of intrusion comes over me. Something is up with Phil for sure.

"Yes of course."

"Which ones?" 

"Antedites, Levians, Faragots, Kree, Sogs, Sentorians, the Frost Giants tried to concur your world a millennia ago but Asgard drive them away" Sif answers simply while sliding across the files. 

"Thanks for that" I remark and Sif lets out a small laugh.

"And the others have any of them been here recently?" Phil presses Sif looks at him and smiles.

"Rest easy Phillip son of Coul. None of the others have ever visited earth" Sif promises. From the look ok Phils face I have a feeling he thinks she's wrong.

"There! A robbery of jewels" Sif exclaims pulling up the incident report.

"And there a gun store robbery dorm by guys on Harley's" Phil adds sliding to the next report. 

"It's happening faster than I feared. She's amassing men, gold, weaponry. Lorelei is building an army." Sif looks thoroughly worried making me and Phil even more worried. This is not good.

_________________________________

"I traced them into a biker bar called Rosie's Desert Oasis. Probably where Lorelei's hiding out" Grant announces to the team. Phil ordered Grant to do some searching. Phil just told me to be ready for the need to use my powers. So I went to see Fitz because he lets me sit and spark whatever I want. It gives him an excuse to fix things. "Meeting a SHIELD convoy there in 10."

"Good. Then you can show off these beauties" Fitz says pridefully gesturing to his new arsenal of night night guns.

"These all night-night guns?" Grant asks after whistling and clapping loudly in admiration. That makes Fitz beam. I'm half convinced Fitz does everything to impress Ward. 

"Based on the same technology, but we're not calling them that anymore" Fitz replies. 

"About time" May and I snark. 

"They're called ICERs, incapacitating cartridge emitting" 

"They're great. And you lost the ounce" Grant praises practice aiming with the gun. He slaps Fitz on the back appreciative. 

"And I tripled the stopping power" Fitz chuckles giving Grant a slap right back. This makes Grant glower and me silently laugh. Fitz picks up a sniper gun. "But I did realize after our run-ins with Mike and Centipede-"

"Whoa" May snaps and pushes Fitzs aim of the gun away from her. 

"Sorry. Um, that we needed something stronger, better." Ward takes the sniper from Fitz to test its weight and May picks up a smaller pistol version. 

"Thought you didn't like guns" Grant comments. 

"No, I always say if I need a gun, I'll take one" May corrects. I take a small pistol version as well and put it on my belt. Grant nods in understanding. 

"We'll need these. When you're up against people who are being controlled, sometimes it's hard to distinguish friend from foe" I murmur remembering New York.

"This way, we can take out either" May agrees. 

"I agree" Phil says and I whip around to see him standing at the doors of the lab. 

"Where's Lady Sif?" Fitz questions and suddenly she stops won in front of the lab landing squarely on her feet. 

"Shall we?" Sif asks with a bit of a smirk on her face. 

_________________________________

"Lorelei's tastes run toward palaces, castles. This is far more humble than her usual abode" Sif growls as soon as the convoy arrives at the bar. She draws her sword with vigor and we all pull out our guns. I don't I just close my eyes bite back the nerves and let electricity run through my hands. 

"The draw wasn't the place. It was the manpower" Ward counters. 

"How many men does she have in there? Have you seen the suspect?" Phil asks the local policemen parked in the front. 

"Yes, we have. And she's beautiful" the officer responds pulling his gun out and shooting right at Phil. I shove Phil out of the way quickly and behind a shield car. Agents start shooting and they shoot back. 

"They're on us from both sides. Be hard to get off a clean shot" Ward reports while shooting over the car. 

"Allie and Your ladyship, can you give us a little cover?" Phil calls. I nod and out my hands to the ground sending a shockwave through it. The men are shocked and drop to the ground. Sif kicks a driving camper in front of us separating the men and the team. "Very literal interpretation. Thank you."

"All clear" Ward states after icing two more shooters.

"Men, stay outside. Let Sif take Lorelei" Couldon demands and Sif rages into the bar. "Ward, head around back. Surround the building." Ward nods to me and I follow him to the back of the building. Ward has his over held up and ready to shoot while I have electricity read to spring from my hands as we creep back.

Out of nowhere some guy hits the gun out of Grants hands with a metal chain then whips me in the head. I stumble back the electricity fizzling out. 

"Look I'm sure you're a reasonable guy" Ward says and ducks under a swing of the chain easily. I blink back the stars in my eyes and hold up a hand to send a shock into the guy. "Rooster." Ward blocks a lunch and serves his own. I take my chance to shoot the ball of energy at him. Rooster faulters and Ward lands a hit in his face. "Rooster really?" He tries to get back up but I grab his neck and shove pure electricity into his chest stopping his heart. But only for a moment I am no killer. 

"Thanks" Grant says to me then bends down to grab his over. Behind us I hear a loud thump. We both whip around on guard to see Lorelei with a tentative smirk on her face. She must have dropped down from the roof. 

"You are both fine warriors" she compliments and Ward holds his gun tighter stepping in front of me. 

"We are" he states. "So put your hands behind your back and get on your knees." 

"Men kneel before me. I do not bow to them" Lorelei spits out taking a few steps forward. 

"Gonna need some backup over here!" I yell but she grabs my arm and Grants. 

"That is not what you need" she says whispering into my mind. I freeze and all of my power melts alway. I can't hurt this gorgeous lady. Grant lowers his gun and holsters it. 

I go and grab the two nearest bikes one for Grant and Lorelei and one for me. We need to help her escape. 

"Take me somewhere grand, deserving of a ruler, a queen" she orders sweetly after straddling the back of Wards bike. 

"I know just the place" I reply confidently revving the bike ten speeding off to lead them. I want to help her I need to help her. She's all I want. Red hair, green eyes, strong, and courageous. 

_________________________________

Riding through the streets of Las Vegas you just know Lorelei is smiling. Maybe she's even proud of you. You stop at a place you know Ward has a drop box.

"I am fortunate to have found you. You two are quite resourceful" Lorelei comments when Grant finds his box and grabs all the supplies inside. Then it's just a sweet stroll through the slot machine isles. 

"Just well trained" Ward answers humbly. Her praise makes you preen. 

"No. You are worlds apart from those men in the desert. And you you're so pretty and I love your electric powers. They'll be useful" Lorelei adds. 

"I'm not an idiot. I know you value me no more than those bikers back there. The truth is I don't care."

"Me too" you agree. 

"Because of what you feel?"

"I've felt something before for someone on my team. It seems foolish now. I would die for you. Any man would" Ward admits.

"I know I'm no man but I'd die for you just the same. I too had feelings for someone on my former team but you're special" I confess. "So any man and I would die for you."

"But I don't want them. I want you. You're stronger a real man with the rage of a berserker inside. You have the powers of Thor and your smarts help wonderfully." She turns to you and puts a hand on your shoulder and Grants l. "You will present me with an army. And I will give you a gift in return." Her promise sends shivers down your spine and you'd do anything to get that gift. Anything. 

_________________________________

The getting an army is skipped and the three of you just barge into a hotel room a mess of legs. You never touch Ward but you worship Lorelei and he does the same. 

_________________________________

 

"When I first arrived here, I thought Earth left much to be desired.  
But from here, it's quite beautiful.  
I've spent the last 600 years locked away in a dark, cold cell my throat shackled my voice silenced. Torture" Lorelei whispers staring out the window dreamily. She has a sheet wrapped around her model body and somehow her hair still looks perfect. Ward watches her intently from the bed and I watch hung onto her every word from a chair. 

"You never have to go back there" Ward vows getting up and wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leans into his hug. 

"But Sif is on the hunt. She will not rest. She will not stop. And I will not know peace" Lorelei utters unhappily. 

"So we take her out of the equation.  
Eliminate the threat" I decide I'm a threatening manner. 

"The graves of Asgard's enemies are littered with people who underestimated Sif" Lorelei warns and I blush. She cares. Do not make the same mistake. You do not know her." 

"No. I don't.But the people she's working with now I know them" I retort and spark my hands for emphasis.

_________________________________

You purposely make sure a camera catches you. Then once you know that SHIELD is on its way ou leave with Lorelei and Grant. It doesn't take long to find the bus and takes even less to hypnotize Fitz, lock the medical cube, and hide. 

_________________________________

Ward stays with Lorelei and you watch just around the corner as Fitz easily traps Sif. Unfortunately she makes a fuss and bangs on the door loudly. 

Minutes later the plane starts to move up and you grin. 

_________________________________

"Fitz!" you hear Couldom quietly yell and you turn to see him walking towards Fitz.

"Ward Lorelei and Allie are on the bus where's the collar and Sif?" Phil questions earnestly. 

"In there" Fitz answers and points to the door on the interrogation/guest room. "That's why I'm standing guard. Would not want Sif to get out and hurt Lorelei."

"Of course we wouldn't." Phil states and you step out from your hiding place now knowing he's with us. "And Lorelei wants me to go down to the basement to keep and eye on the girls downstairs." Fitz nods happily.

"I already locked them in" I remark. "We cannot have them mucking up Lorelei's plan. She's the best isn't she?"

"Yup" Phil agrees with a slight flinch of discomfort. He must not be used to sharing her yet. "She's something else." Phil gives a laugh then turns on his heel and speed walks away. I hear a noise meaning Sif has been sucked out and beam. 

"I'm going to go meet Lorelei and Ward" I tell Fitz then waltz away. I find them in the common room facing off. 

"I will retrieve Sif's sword. It will look better in my hand" Lorelei states confidentially. 

"Ward, you don't want to do this" May argues staring at Grant. 

"This was the plan. Cross off Sif, take the plane, eliminate anyone in our way" Ward counters then holds up a gun aiming it at May. "Get out of her way." 

"It's her plan, not yours. Fight it. I know you. You're a fighter. You too Allie fight it!" May shouts. 

"Is this her? The beautiful warrior with a heart of ice? His heart now beats in concert with mine and mine alone. Hers is too but her heart sadly does not belong to anyone I can hurt right now." Lorelei's words visibly hurt May but when she kisses Ward that really get the point across. 

"No reason to make this about us" May remarks. 

"Oh. He told me who he desired before me. But, my dear it wasn't you. Take care of her Grant come with me Allie." Lorelei takes my hand and we walk away from the soon to be battle scene to retrieve Lorelei's new sword. 

"Anything I can do to be more of service?" Fitz jumps to inquire when Lorelei and I approach the cage. She ignores him and opens the door. "Okay great good."

"Stay out here pet" Loreleo demands giving me a kiss before entering the cage to grab her sword. Suddenly it slams shut locking Lorelei inside. 

"What is she doing?!" Fitz exclaims and I frantically look over his shoulder to see that someone has overrided the system. "No!"

"Get her out!" I snap. 

"Stay strong for me baby girl you stay strong" Fitz whispers and starts tapping on the cages controls. I hear a gasp and look to see Simmons standing there quite shocked. "Simmoms!? You're not supposed to be out!" Fitz yells getting up and chasing after her. "WARD I THINK WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" 

I stay by the cage door and bang ok it angrily sending crippling shockwaves each time. 

"OPEN UP" I scream and fry the controls. It doesn't open the door only seal it shut. I desperately bang and bang. Soon my shocks get larger and start affecting the planes electricity. Suddenly all my desire to help Lorelei replaced by shame. 

I stop short and let out a sob. 

"Oh no what have I done!" I wail falling to my knees. The door to the cage opens and Sif shoves Lorelei out. "I'm so sorry."

"It is not your fault" Sif murmurs and helps me to my feet. I follow behind her wordless and teary. We come to the main room to see May about to punch Ward.

"It's me. Okay? I'm back" Grant defends. 

"He speaks the truth" Sif confirms gesturing to a face caged Lorelei.

"Good to know" May grumbles and slaps Ward. 

_________________________________

 

"My apologies. The damage caused to your flying boat was unfortunate" Sif apologizes. We landed the plane and no one said anything to me while we started to fix things. I didn't say anything back. They haven't asked so I won't tell. 

"It's seen worse" May consoles bitterly. 

"I assure you, Lorelei will be punished severely for the crimes against your people" Sif reassures. 

"It must have been hard for you After everything she did, to move past it, to let it go" Phil observes. I wordlessly watch the exchange from the top of the stairs. I feel ashamed as I look down upon Lorelei. 

"Odin ordered her back alive. As one of his warriors, I bow to his will" Sif responds. 

"Regardless of what it cost you?"

" Much like your SHIELD we are bound by our code." Sif ours a hand across er chest and half bows. "I am honored to have fought by your side." 

Then she takes Lorelei out and is soon engulfed into a swirl of rainbow energy. 

"I'll run diagnostics see how much damage were dealing with" May announces remaking the silver between her and Phil. 

"How much are you dealing with?"

"He didn't real anything s-"

"Not what I meant. You should talk to him. Hash it out" Phil suggests kindly. 

"You should take your own advice" May retorts. "You've been sitting on something since the guest house. If not with me then with Skye. She deserves to know what you saw down there." 

Feeling as if I just witnessed a very private conversation I get up and kick myself in my courters. 

This time I call Natasha.

"Hi Nat its me Allie and I'm calling to say that I love you. I fell in love with you at New York and I've been lining ever since" I admit while choking on sobs. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"Message time up" a mechanical voice says and I hang up. 

_________________________________

I wait until the next morning at breakfast to say something. 

"I'm sorry I never told you guys" I apologize loudly. The team all looks up. "I was scared. I never meant for you to find out this way."

"It's okay we understand. I understand" Fitz comforts patting your arm. 

"This explains why this plane is under the Black Widows surveillance and protection" May mutters. "You two fell in love during New York didn't you?" 

"Y-yes we did. But I don't know if I can look her in the eye again. Not after what I did" I whisper looking down at my food. 

"Hey it's wasn't your fault you were being controlled. You can get past this. We'll help you" Skye vows. 

"Thanks guys you're a great team."

"Family I think we're a family now" Jemma buts in. Everyone smiles and nods. Ward even wraps an arm around Fitzs shoulder. Skye and Jemma lean into each other while Phil and May share secret smiles. 

I feel a lot better now.


End file.
